2424ipilstreettondomanilafandomcom-20200213-history
Polite words
Please – This is one of those words that can show good manners or come across as sarcastic, based on your tone. Any time you ask for something, it's always a good idea to add this word to soften the request. * You're welcome – When someone says, "Thank you," your instant response should be, "You're welcome," "You're certainly welcome," or some variation that feels comfortable to you. Another way to express the same thought is, "I was happy to do it," or, "My pleasure." * Thank you – When someone does something nice for you or gives you a gift, you should always say, "Thank you," even if it's not something you like. Not doing so gives the impression that you feel entitled to whatever it is, and that can leave a sour taste in a mannerly person's mouth. * May I – The phrase "may I" puts you on the same side as the person you are speaking to. It gives the other person the feeling that you empathize, without your having to say that. For example, when you say, "May I see that book?" you give the person an opportunity to share what she is looking at. * Excuse me – This is an acknowledgment that you are asking forgiveness for leaving the table, coughing, or otherwise disrupting something you are engaged in. * Pardon me – This phrase is interchangeable with "excuse me." Pardon me sounds more formal. * I beg your pardon – Some people, particularly those who learned manners from Southern belle moms, would never have said, "What?" when asking someone to repeat what they'd just said. Many of us were told that "I beg your pardon" was much more polite and less harsh. The origin of this phrase was used to release someone from punishment. * I'm sorry – When you make a mistake, hurt someone's feelings, or do something that you know you shouldn't have done, saying, "I'm sorry," is always the first thing you should say. You're acknowledging your faux pas and letting the other person know you regret having done whatever it was. Words and phrases that need to be eradicated from your vocabulary: * No problem – When someone is thanked, and that person in turn says, "No problem," some people cringe. Even though it's the contemporary way of saying, "You're welcome," it seems abrupt and can be confusing to anyone who grew up without that expression. * Yep, yeah, and nope – These words are rude versions of "yes" and "no." The proper words are only one syllable and just as easy to say, so why not simply use them? * Any curse words – Curse words might have been used originally for shock value, but when they become part of your everyday language, they make you sound crude and may offend people who don't use them. It's best to not use any words you wouldn't want your mom or grandmother to hear. If you're around anyone who uses those words, maybe you can set an example for how to speak politely. * Any words that are sexist, racist, or derogatory to a specific group – Derogatory language shows a lack of respect for others, and there is never an appropriate time to use it. If using these terms has become a habit, do everything in your power to break it because it is offensive and can get you into serious trouble. Polite language is always appropriate, so why not use it? Speaking to others with respect won't offend others, and it just might actually win a few friends and help you get ahead in business. -From the website "the spruce"